


My Love, Dont You Go

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [4]
Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Elvis - Freeform, F/M, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Sadness, Song - Freeform, happiness, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Peggy is an old woman now and she is beginning to lose her memory. Steve decides to make everyday special for her.For more stories about Steve, Peggy and Amy follow me on tumblr @superhero-daugthers11.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steggy
Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537540
Kudos: 10





	My Love, Dont You Go

After the endgames war, Steve and Peggy reunioned with his love, Peggy Carter. They spent 65 years in a happy marriage and had two kids.

When Peggy began to lose her memory Steve knew exactly what was coming. He knew she would die with no memory of him or the life they shared. It killed him inside to see the once brilliant Peggy Carter, barley be able to get out of bed or feed herself. Although his heart was breaking, he got up everyday and took care of her. Not only that, he tried to brighten her day and help her to be happy in each moment.

Steve came into their bedroom with a bouquet of colorful tulips. Peggy sat up in her bed listening to her favorite Elvis Presley record.

🎼L_ove me tender, love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so 🎼_

“These are for you. I know tulips are your favorite.” Steve spoke with a smile, as he handed her the flowers. He then kissed her cheek. She smiled as she looked at the flowers like a child on Christmas.

“There beautiful." Peggy Spoke, she then chuckled. "Are you trying to impress me sir? I will have you know I’m married. So don’t get any crazy ideas.”

“I know I’m just trying to be friendly.” Steve replied with smirk. Not wanting to go into explaining to that he is her husband again.

“Have you heard this song? It’s my favorite.” Peggy asked.

🎼_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For my darling I love you_

_And I always will🎼_

Steve smirked, of course he knew the song. It was the one they danced to at their wedding reception. He remembered feeling like he won the lotto, to have the most incredible woman be his wife. He recalled sweating bullets as he counted every step and kept his eyes on his feet, to make sure he didn’t embarrass her or himself. Peggy had put a hand to his cheek forcing him to look at her and suddenly all his nerves slipped away.

“It’s a great song.” Steve replied. “One of the best of our generation.”

She started to glance off and Steve could tell her mind was going else where now.

“Steve, do you have a special someone back home?” Peggy asked. “When you get out of this war, will there be someone waiting for you?”

“Sadly not, but it’s okay. I have the only girl I’d need right next to me.” He spoke with smile.

She liked that, her eyes lit up. He kissed her hand.

“Your as beautiful as an angel and as precious as a pearl to me.” He told her, she loved that line. He told her that so many times and it always gained the same response.

She slowly leaned in close and kissed his lip.

“I love you.”

“I will always love you, Peggy carter.”


End file.
